Wounded Wings
by phoenixqueen
Summary: SONGFIC! The death of a dear friend can destroy a soul...or make it stronger, and love conquers all boundaries. Rated for emotional angst to be on the safe side.


_**Wounded Wings**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this story, save the plot. All characters, places, and events that are recognizable belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. The song "Wounded Wings" belongs to the wonderful Christian group Just Cuz. I make no claims to ownership, as much as I would love to own LotR.

**Summary:** The death of a dear friend can destroy a soul...or make it stronger.

**Main Characters:** Legolas, Aragorn, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Celebrian, Arwen

**Author's Note:** In writing this story, I assume that anyone given permission to live in the Undying Lands will never die. This may not be true to canon, but it is the way that best worked within my story, so I beg you not to flame me for this, or point out that this is not true. I am aware of this fact, and deliberately chose to ignore it for the purpose of this story.

* * *

_Written with a pen, sealed with a kiss,_

_If you are my friend, please answer me this:_

_Are we friends, or are we not?_

_You told me once, but I forgot._

_So tell me now, and tell me true,_

_So I can say, "I'm here for you."_

_Of all the friends I've ever met,_

_You're the one I won't forget._

_And if I die before you do,_

_I'll go to heaven and wait for you._

_I'll give the angels back their wings,_

_And risk the loss of everything._

_There isn't a thing I wouldn't do,_

_To have a friend just like you._

_-Unknown_

He couldn't believe that this was happening. Not now, after so many other things had happened in their long friendship. They had been through so much in a time that seemed so short to him, nothing more than the blink of an eye to the elven mind. But it had finally come to pass.

Elessar Telcontar, King of the Reunified Lands, known as Estel to the elves, was dying.

Legolas knelt on the ground next to the noble king's bed, bringing himself eye level with the ancient human, who had been such a dear friend for nearly two centuries. Despite the rasping breath and the mane of grey hair that had once been a rich brown, despite the hands that shook slightly when the human reached out to grasp the hand of the elf prince, the eyes were unchanged. Still a deep, rich silver, the king's eyes sparkled with the last threads of life that he was clinging to, muted only by the soul-draining weariness that was moving to overtake him.

Aragorn smiled slightly, trying to keep his friend's spirits up. This was too sudden to Legolas, and the human knew it. The elf prince, despite all the foes he had slain in battle, and all the men that he had seen die in his long life, was a stranger to Iluvatar's gift to men. He could feel his end creeping up on him; he had for a long time now, but his only concern now was for the well-being of his dearest friend, as it had always been.

"Legolas, this is not the end. You must hold on to hope, even though it seems to flee from you."

Legolas shook his head, silvery tears tracking down his face as he held onto the dying king's hand like a lifeline that he could not release, as if by holding on he could keep his friend alive and keep his spirit from fleeing his body. "Aye, I must hold on to Hope, which is why I do not let him go," the elf wept softly, making a statement that was completely serious, yet was also a joke, as Aragorn's elvish name meant Hope.

Aragorn laughed lightly at the pun. "Legolas, my time has come. You must let me go."

Legolas shook his head harder. "I cannot. I fear that my soul could not take the pain that such an action would cause. Now I finally understand my father's warnings about the price and the pain that befriending a mortal would bring."

Aragorn took a deep breath, clinging to life for his friend's sake, just a little longer. He could not resist death much longer, it was calling to him, and he didn't have the strength to fight much more. He had already bid farewell to his children and his beloved Arwen, but Legolas had arrived from Ithilien not that long ago, on an instinct that something was wrong with the man that he considered his best friend and brother.

"Legolas, I swear to you that if the Valar permit it, I will wait for you beyond the Halls of Mandos. But you must promise me one thing, do me one honor." He waited until he was certain that he had the elf's full attention and eye contact before he continued. "You must not give up, Legolas. You are stronger than that; nothing can truly touch your soul unless you let it."

He gathered his remaining strength and pushed himself up on his elbows, leaning back against the mound of pillows behind him. "Swear this to me, Legolas. Do not surrender your spirit after I am gone, for to be the cause of your death would be knowledge that I could never ever reconcile with, and it would torment me for all eternity." Legolas did not respond and Aragorn pushed again, squeezing his friend's hand as tightly as he could. "Swear it to me, _mellon nin _(my friend)!"

Legolas stared at his dearest friend and nodded, placing his free hand over his heart in an elven pledge. "I swear it, Estel. I will not give in, and I will be there in the Undying Lands to greet you if it be the will of the Valar and Iluvatar."

Aragorn smiled as his strength failed him and he collapsed back into the pillows again. "Then I am content to go into the fate destined for men, Legolas. As much as I wish I was one of the First-born, I have come to terms with my fate, and I hold onto the hope that I will see you and all those I love again. I cannot believe that we would be kept apart until the Ending of the World, not when our hearts are so closely entwined."

Legolas looked deeply into his friend's eyes. "Do you truly believe that, Estel? You think we will one day be reunited?"

The human smiled warmly. "Yes, Legolas, I do. We know truth, not by reason, but by the heart (1), and my heart tells me that we cannot be parted forever." He sighed softly and gazed for the last time into his best friend's eyes. "_Hannon le, mellon nin_. (Thank you, my friend) Your love has given me great joy and encouragement." His voice was becoming more breathless as he slowly began to give in to his final sleep.

He could feel his time coming, soon it would arrive, and he knew he could no longer fight the inevitable. With a final squeeze of his hand, he drew the elf closer to him. "_Elen sila lumen omentielvo, gwador nin. Namarie_ (A star shone on the hour of our meeting, my brother. Farewell.)"

Legolas choked back a sob. "_Namarie, Estel, quel mellon nin...gwador nin_ (Farewell, Estel, my good friend...my brother.)" he corrected himself.

"I will wait for you beyond the Havens, Legolas." Estel said, as he finally succumbed to the fate that awaited him. His last breath was expelled, and his hand went limp and cool in Legolas' grip.

"Estel!" Legolas called out in utter despair. "No!"

Despite his final promise to his dear friend, the elf felt his heart breaking, and felt darkness unlike any other he had experienced descend on him. He didn't know if he could live with the pain that now seemed to encompass his very essence.

Slowly, feeling as if the weight of all of Arda had settled on his heart, the elf prince rose to his feet and exited the room, locking gazes with Arwen, who sat in the outer room with her three children. Arwen stared deeply into Legolas' eyes and knew the truth that was displayed there for all to see. She slowly raised a hand to her mouth to stifle a sob and a gasp of shock at the look in the prince's eyes.

Normally, Legolas' eyes were a rich, deep sapphire color, sparkling with life and joy, or blazing with rage when his temper was provoked. Now, they were almost dead. There was no spark of life in the cool blue orbs, and unrestrained tears tracked down the smooth porcelain skin of the prince's cheeks. His skin had gone paler than normal, even for an elf.

"He's gone, Arwen." Legolas whispered, clenching his hands at his side as he struggled to deal with the despair that was eating at his soul. This was just too much to deal with. All of his people had sailed, save for Arwen, but she had surrendered her immortality to be with Aragorn and could not sail. He had lost everything and everyone that he had ever loved, and had no one to turn to now. Arwen would be unable to comfort him, as her own grief would be just as intense as his, if not more so.

Legolas turned away from the little family, as they rose and disappeared into the bedroom to say a final farewell and to speed Aragorn on with their blessings, even though the great king had already passed. He walked over to the fire and stared at the flames, which crackled merrily in the hearth.

_**Nothing left to give**_

_**Nothing left to feel**_

_**Everything's gone as fast as it came**_

_**Just another wound left to heal...**_

He had nothing left anymore. He was completely empty inside, and this last blow was too much. He had given too freely of his heart and had been hurt too many times. First his mother, and then Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Eowyn, Faramir, and Eomer had followed ... and now Aragorn. He didn't know what he would do now.

_**You've given your heart a thousand times,**_

_**And been hurt a thousand more.**_

Slamming his fist down on the mantelpiece of the fireplace, Legolas turned away from the merrily crackling fire with an angered hiss. He stalked towards the balcony, suddenly feeling confined on top of everything else. Normally the White City didn't have that effect on him, but this was not a normal day at all, it was the worst day in the prince's life.

The only day that compared to this was the day in Rohan during the War when Aragorn had been dragged over a cliff by a warg and been presumed dead. Thankfully the Valar had smiled on the ranger and he had survived, but Legolas remembered the sorrow and despair only too well. This was worse, however, since there was no chance that Aragorn would return alive and well.

Glancing at the rising sun, Legolas tried to lose himself in the song of nature that he loved so much, but couldn't manage to do so. His heart was simply too heavy, too weighed down by the death of the one person that he loved more than life itself. He didn't think it was possible to feel more despair than he had at this moment, but from the balcony of the next room over, the elf's keen ears picked up the soft sounds of Arwen's heart-broken sobs.

Legolas bowed his head, wondering if it was possible for him to just give in now, and free his spirit from the despair that had clutched him in its' vice-like grip. It would mean breaking his promise to Estel, but Legolas truly couldn't foresee himself living with this pain.

'_You must not give up, Legolas. You are stronger than that; nothing can truly touch your soul unless you let it.'_ Estel's voice drifted out of his memory.

"I cannot go on without you, _mellon nin_. (my friend)" Legolas whispered in reply. "My sorrow runs too deep, for we are...were too good of friends for me to not feel this cloak of despair over my soul."

'_Swear this to me, Legolas. Do not surrender your spirit after I am gone, for to be the cause of your death would be knowledge that I could never ever reconcile with, and it would torment me for all eternity._'

"I do not wish to give up, Estel, but I have no more hope to cling to. You were my guiding light during so many dark times, and now in the darkest of all, I do not have you to pull me through." the elf murmured.

The prince raised his head and stared out into the distance blankly, not really registering or absorbing what he saw. In the sky above him, a small sparrow flew joyfully across the sky, trilling its song for the entire world to hear, when at this point, Legolas didn't want to hear it, but his keen ears didn't allow him to escape it.

"I have nothing left Estel. I feel empty...and alone. I am alone in a world that has fallen into the darkness of a starless night and will never again see the rising of the sun."

_**The one thing left, you can give**_

_**Has now appeared, a single tear...**_

Legolas didn't try to fight back the tears that were flowing down his cheeks as he stared blankly out at the horizon. When one tear hung, quivering, at the corner of his eye, he ignored it. Tears were all he had left to offer the world, so what was the point in fighting them?

Legolas sighed and looked off to his right. A small, flowering bush grew from a stone box that had been attached to the balcony rail. The bush's small purple blossoms were in full bloom. Legolas reached out a trembling hand and gently brushed the blossoms' soft petals.

Suddenly he drew back his hand with a hiss as he observed a tiny puncture on the tip of his finger, where a hidden thorn had pierced him. A drop of blood welled up from the cut, and dropped to land on the balustrade.

For some odd reason, the touch of the thorn was a reminder of a time many years ago when he and Aragorn were both still rather care-free, a time before Aragorn's reign, before the War...

**_Aragorn rolled over onto his back and gazed at his best friend. "Lost in thought, _mellon nin**

**_The elf prince turned his head lazily to return his friend's look. He had been staring at the clouds, simply relaxing in the beauty of a spring day in the woods around Rivendell. There was no lounging about like this in his home, for Mirkwood had become a dark and often-times dangerous place. Legolas treasured his visits to Rivendell to see Lord Elrond and his family, especially Estel, who was Legolas' best friend._**

"_**I was just thinking, wishing that the shadow would lift once again from Mirkwood and the forest would be revealed in all its' glory as the Greenwood that I remember from long ago."**_

_**Aragorn shook his head and laughed. "I am afraid that I am not going to be much in the mood for any kind of philosophical or hypothetical debate today Legolas. I am feeling much too content to force my mind down that path."**_

**_Legolas laughed and reached out to lightly punch the young human's shoulder. "Lazy human." he chided fondly. "You wouldn't be able to hold such a discussion at any rate."_**

_**Aragorn rolled up onto his elbows. "I'll have you know that I can be quite good at philosophical debate...when I feel like it. Ask my father and brothers sometime."**_

_**Legolas laughed and pulled himself to a sitting position. "I will believe it when I see it, and on that note, I also believe that we should be heading back if we want to avoid missing dinner."**_

_**Aragorn nodded and rose to his feet. "Dinner sounds good right about now..." a mischievous smirk crossed the human's face. "Race you back to the house, Legolas!" he yelled, taking off down the hill at a sprint.**_

_**Legolas had seen the look in his friend's eyes and was ready for him, so the elf was right behind the ranger as they darted down the hill and into the cover of the trees. Legolas immediately grabbed a low-hanging branch and used his momentum to swing himself up into the treetops.**_

**_Racing along above his friend, Legolas wove his way between the trees' interconnecting branches, as fleet-footed as a squirrel, on branches that should not have been able to bear his weight._**

_**Aragorn glanced behind him, but didn't see his friend. The cry of a bird made him look up, not breaking stride as he spotted the elf's long blonde hair above him. As a result, he didn't see the obstacle in his path until it was too late.**_

_**Legolas, however, did see what his friend was about to run into and cried out a warning, but not in time for the ranger to stop. A log lying in the middle of the path, right in front of a sharp corner, was on top of the human before he spotted it.**_

_**Aragorn was running at full speed in an attempt to out-distance his friend, and didn't have enough time to stop, so as a result he tripped over his own feet, then tripped over the log and went flying face first to the side of the trail that lay just beyond the log. To add insult to injury, the ranger landed right in the middle of a wild blackberry patch.**_

**_Seeing the patch rushing up on him, Aragorn closed his eyes tightly to protect them from the prickly branches that he knew waited to give him so many nice scratches by the time he could extricate himself from the bush._**

_**Legolas leapt lightly from the tree and ran to his friend's side, frightened nearly out of his wits. "Estel! Are you all right?"**_

_**The prince dropped to his knees near his friend. "Don't move, Estel. Let me make sure you didn't break an ankle from that fall before we get you out of there."**_

**_Aragorn squirmed uncomfortably. "Legolas, right now I don't really care about a broken ankle. I'd like to get out of this bush before I wind up with more nice scratches than the ones I already have. This is not the most comfortable spot to land."_**

_**Legolas quickly grabbed his friend's ankles and pushed forcefully, testing for breaks, but thankfully finding none. With that concern out of the way, the prince began the careful process of extracting Aragorn from the bush with as much care and as few scratches for the both of them as possible.**_

**_Once he was free, Aragorn brushed the grass and twigs off of his clothing, mumbling curses under his breath the whole time. The ranger's face was decorated with several shallow cuts, his hands and lower arms were also covered in the painful gashes._**

**_Legolas was slightly better off, since he hadn't landed in the bush head first, but his hands also bore several nasty scratches from trying to extract his friend from the bush. He laughed. "Come on, my friend. Let's walk the rest of the way home to avoid any more mishaps. I wouldn't want to drag you home half-dead when we were less than three miles from the house. Your brothers would undoubtedly kill me for allowing such harm to befall you."_**

Legolas smiled at the fond memory of that long ago time. Lord Elrond had not been entirely happy as he tended to the two friends' scratches, and the next day he had ordered several elves to go and move the log to the side of the path, to avoid any future repetitions of the incident. Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of the elf lord, had laughed their heads off after they were assured that their little brother was fine.

The elf prince suddenly blinked in surprise. Estel had passed on into the fate that awaited men not more than an hour ago, and yet here he was, smiling! It seemed as if the despair that had gripped his soul had eased a little bit as well. It was still a heavy weight, but not as heavy as it had seemed only a few minutes ago.

Legolas began to he indeed survive without Estel? Despite the pressing darkness of sorrow and grief, maybe he could prove that he was stronger than it after all...

_**Spread your wounded wings, and fly across the sky.**_

_**Spread your wounded wings.**_

_**Don't be afraid to try...fly.**_

Legolas turned and walked back inside the Citadel, quietly letting himself out of the royal suite and heading down to his own room. His head was held high, and he walked with his usual graceful steps. Before he reached his room, whispers were heard all over the palace, as the news of the King's death spread like wildfire.

Servants and guards all stared at Legolas as he passed them. They all knew that he was a friend to the King, and yet he kept his face impassive and calm. Whispers of surprise and mutters of curiosity and rumors of disrespect for the dead dogged the elven prince's footsteps. Legolas heard them all, but kept his face impassive, not showing that he had heard them. The people were questioning how the elf could be so unfeeling at the death of the King and his friend. In his heart, Legolas was not unfeeling, but it was not the prince's way to be obvious in his grief. He locked his feelings deep in his heart, where only those who knew him best could see them.

_**They might look, they might stare**_

_**When you walk somewhere**_

Legolas approached his room, opened the door and entered the light and spacious bedchamber, then silently and slowly closed the door behind him. Then he walked over to the massive bed and sat on the edge, drawing his legs up beneath him. He was still sorrowed over Estel's death, which was a pain that would not go away until they were reunited by Iluvatar's will, if that was to be the case. But, he was determined to fulfill his promise to his friend and not allow this grief to destroy his soul.

_**And if you fall, don't give in**_

Legolas took a deep breath and stood, walking over to his own balcony. He smiled as he saw the small sparrow again, trilling its joyful song of hope. Legolas felt his spirits rise further. Somehow, despite the pain that he still felt, the pain that he knew he would always carry, he would not give up; he would not break his promise to Estel. The elf prince's heart, despite the calm façade on the outside, the one he always presented to the world, was still raw and bleeding. It would take time to get over this deep mourning, but even as the sun set, it always rose again, and in time, so would Legolas' despair ease, and he would not feel like surrendering his spirit to the Halls of Mandos.

Legolas turned back to the room and took one last look around it. It was time for him to leave; it was time to go home, home to Valinor, to the Undying Lands, where he would reunite with his mother and father, with Gandalf, Lord Elrond, and the twins...and hopefully, one day, Estel.

It took him almost no time to pack his belongings, and then, quietly and with no fuss, he penned a brief letter to Arwen, informing her of his intentions, and bidding her farewell. He wished her all the best, and after signing and sealing the letter, called for a page to deliver the note to the royal apartments. Once the servant was gone, Legolas slipped quietly out of the room, and left the Citadel, pausing next to the White Tree and staring back up at it.

It was better to get away now, because he knew that it would not be long before Arwen also left the city, heading for Lothlorien, the place that she had made her home after her own mother had sailed. Legolas blinked back tears. A shadow had fallen over the Evenstar as well, and she would not linger here long. Aragorn had been her light and her hope, her reason for living...without him, her days were numbered.

"_Elen sila lumen omentielvo, Arwen Undomiel. Namarie, no i Melain na le. Sílo Anor bo men lín_. (A star shone on the hour of our meeting, Arwen Evenstar. Farewell, may the Valar be with you. May the sun shine on your road.)" he whispered, before turning and making his way down the road that led out of the city, heading ever towards the West.

_**Turn your face to the wind and...**_

* * *

_Valinor, many years later..._

Legolas stood on the beach on the isle of Valinor. Every morning since his arrival here, he came down to this spot, to watch the sunrise. It had been many long years since he and Gimli had come to these shores, and to their delight, they had been reunited with Frodo, Sam, Bilbo, and Gandalf.

Yet even after all this time, Legolas' heart still ached for the loss of his dearest friend. Valinor and time had healed the majority of his grief, for there was no sorrow to be found here, but nothing could entirely heal his grief.

Quiet footsteps behind him made him turn his head to see Elladan and Elrohir approaching. They often joined him here, and it was good to relax in their presence, for they too knew the sorrow of losing Estel. He had been their brother, they had raised him, and though they had chosen to sail to Valinor with their father, they had known it when Aragorn and Arwen had passed on.

Legolas had moved in with Elrond's family upon arriving here, even though his own mother and father were both here. Legolas had spoken with them about his choice; that he wanted to be close to his dearest friend's family, and Thranduil and Elenya had both understood and accepted their son's decision. Thranduil knew how important Estel had been to Legolas, and wouldn't have denied him this request to live somewhere that made him feel close to his departed friend.

Elrond, Celebrian, and the twins had welcomed Legolas with open arms, for they had all grown close thanks to Estel's friendship with Legolas. Elrond had laughingly called Legolas his fourth son, and then asked why the Valar had felt that he needed five children. However, it was true. Elladan and Elrohir and Legolas were indeed like brothers, and Legolas had always spent so much time in Rivendell after meeting Estel, that they had become Legolas' second family.

The three friends stood on the beach until the sun had fully risen, saying nothing. Their bond was so tight, no words were needed for the others to know what one of them was thinking or feeling at any given moment.

"Estel would have liked this day. He loved to watch the sunrise." Elladan said softly.

"Aye, brother. Estel would have liked this day indeed. He believed that with each new sunrise, a new beginning came, washing away the sorrows of the previous one. He was always so full of joy and light." Elrohir answered his twin, his soft grey eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

Legolas nodded wordlessly. He knew what had inspired the twins' comments. Today was March 1st, the day of Aragorn's birth...and the day of his death. Time passed so slowly here on Valinor, but this was a day that all of Estel's family always treasured...a day of remembrance for the human child that had come into their lives and turned them completely upside down.

The three friends stood on the beach until the sun had fully risen. They would go to the Western beach later that day to watch the sunset, as they did every year on this day. The rest of the day would be a day of quiet fellowship, shared with everyone who had known and loved the ranger.

"Shall we go?" Elladan said finally. "The others will be waiting."

Elrohir and Legolas both nodded, and together they moved back off the beach, towards the forest. They all knew exactly where they were going. A few miles from the home that Elrond, Celebrian, the twins, and Legolas all shared was a small, quiet grove where they had erected a memorial for Estel. They would have a picnic there, and simply spend the day talking, sharing stories and memories.

Everyone had already assembled when the twins and Legolas arrived. Celebrian had brought plenty of food, since there were three hobbits present today, and a few blankets had been spread on the thick green grass. The twins quickly joined the others, but Legolas lingered on the edge of the clearing for a few minutes. He didn't know why, but something felt different about this day, compared to all the other years that they had been doing this.

Elladan called to the prince, and he walked slowly over and joined them, but he was quieter than usual, speaking little, even though he laughed at the other stories being told. Everyone noticed his quiet distance, but no one commented on it. They all knew this day was especially difficult for Legolas, since he had been there when Aragorn died. Elrond and the twins had felt it when Aragorn died, due to the connection they all shared, but Legolas had been the last one to see Aragorn alive...had been there when the proud king drew his final breath.

As late afternoon drew on, the stories and chatter died down, and they all grew quiet, their gazes turning to the memorial that had been set up in the glade. It was a simple one, for Estel had always hated extravagance, but more than adequate, made all the more beautiful because of how simple it was.

Finally, Legolas couldn't take the silence any longer, and rose swiftly, leaving the clearing and heading for the Western beach to watch the sunset. The twins rose to follow the prince, but their father stopped them with a shake of his head.

"Legolas needs to be alone for now, _ion nin_ (my sons). This is an especially hard time for him, even after all these years. He'll return when he's worked past his feelings." the elf lord said softly, tears glistening in his own eyes at the thought of the broken bond of friendship between the prince and his adopted son.

Celebrian listened quietly to her husband, as she did every year at this time. She had never met the boy that her husband had adopted and raised, so she had no stories to contribute, but she listened, learning about the boy who would have been her son as well had she not sailed. She longed to meet Aragorn, to see what exactly it was about him that made everyone love him so.

Silently, she rose to her feet, and followed the elf prince out of the glade. Legolas had become a son to her in the years since he had joined them in Valinor, and she felt that he needed someone to share his pain with...and she knew where he was going, for she had often done the same thing before Elrond and the twins had joined her...and she knew what it was to lose a loved one, for she had lost Arwen as well.

* * *

Legolas broke into a sprint once he was out of sight of the glade running towards the beach, trying desperately not to cry, blinking the silver tears out of his eyes...but it was no use. His heart was still heavy over the loss of Estel...although time had deadened the pain and begun to heal his hurting heart, there were times, like now, when he couldn't hold back the tears and had to cry for the loss of his dearest friend...but when he did, he didn't want to be around the others.

He was only aware that he had reached the beach when his feet splashed into the water that was coming up onto the sand from the tide. Once he felt the cool water he stopped and simply sank down to his knees in the surf, and allowed the tears to fall, the salt of his tears mingling with the salt of the ocean.

For long minutes, Legolas wept his heart out. He cried for Aragorn, to have died while he was still so young...for Arwen, whose radiant light and powerful love overcame all obstacles except one...for himself, for all the pain that he kept locked inside. The Undying Lands were supposed to be a place where there was no sorrow, no tears, but this was not true for Legolas, and those who had loved Aragorn. For them, they would never be complete until Estel was returned to them, whether it was now, or at the Ending of the World.

A gentle hand touched Legolas' shoulder and he stiffened, trying desperately to turn his face impassive so that no one could see that he'd been crying. "Leave me be." he ordered softly, in a no-nonsense tone that would have made his father proud.

"If that is what you wish, Legolas." Celebrian said quietly. "I only thought to share sorrows with you, for I have long missed my daughter."

Legolas scrambled to recover his composure and his respect for the Lady that had followed him. He swiped his hand across his eyes, and rose to his feet, nearly tripping as the surf tried to pull his feet out from under him. Celebrian caught and steadied him.

"Easy Legolas. Come, I will show you a place where I often go when I think of Arwen." She led him along the beach towards a large cluster of rocks. Once they got there, she nimbly jumped up on top of them, despite the long gown that she wore. Legolas raised his eyebrows in surprise, but followed her up the rocks. Together the two of them sat on the top of the rocks and gazed at the sunset.

"Tell me Legolas...what became of my daughter after my departure?" Celebrian asked at length.

Legolas frowned. "From what Elladan and Elrohir have told me, she moved to Lothlorien to live with Lady Galadriel, and didn't return to Rivendell until just before the War. After the War, she married Estel and moved to Minas Tirith, and when Estel...died...I assumed that she returned to Lothlorien to wait out the end of her years. I left to come here a few months after Estel died."

Celebrian nodded sadly. "I suspected that she would no longer feel comfortable in Rivendell without me, and she was always closer to my mother than the twins were. The twins love my mother desperately, but they love their father more, and I knew they would not leave him alone to mourn my passing. Arwen however...she would have gone where she could feel close to me, and Lothlorien was my home for so long, it's only natural that she would feel my presence there."

Legolas smiled. "Estel brought new life back into Rivendell, as I understand it. The twins had their hands full keeping him safe, and then I got pulled into it after he stumbled into my life, quite literally."

Celebrian laughed. "I don't think I ever heard how the two of you met."

Legolas laughed. "Oh, Estel was about 18, I'd guess. He was out on a foray as a Ranger, and ended up near Mirkwood. I was on patrol of the western border at the same time, and was attacked by a pack of wolves. Estel was close enough to hear the sounds of battle, and came running. He burst out of the trees and tripped over a wolf corpse, and slammed into me and knocked me off my feet, but he managed to stab a wolf at the same time as it lunged after the two of us."

Celebrian laughed heartily. "I can imagine that you were not pleased, Legolas."

Legolas chuckled. "No, I wasn't. We got untangled, and then he helped me slay the rest of the wolves, and I immediately turned to leave him and continue my patrol, but he spotted one more wolf coming up behind me, and shot it as it pounced on me and knocked me to the ground. Something about the humor of the situation made us both laugh and we slowly became friends from that moment on."

Celebrian laughed. "Now I see why you said that he 'stumbled into my life,'" she quoted the prince's words from a few moments ago.

Legolas nodded. "It's a good thing that neither of us ever told the twins about exactly how we met...neither of us would ever have lived that moment down."

The prince sighed and gazed at the setting sun. "I miss him so much, Lady Celebrian. He was my anchor through so many rough times and dangerous adventures...he was the brother that I never had. Whenever I felt myself losing hope, all I had to do was look to him, because he truly lived up to the name that Lord Elrond gave him...Estel...hope. He was my hope, not just the Hope of Men."

Celebrian nodded. "And you'll always love him and respect him for that, and be sad that he's not here with you. That's completely normal Legolas. I felt much the same after I had arrived here and healed. I missed my husband and my children so much I thought that my heart would break, but I knew I would see them again, and I knew that I had made the right choice to sail."

Legolas sighed, and the two of them sat quietly until the last rays of the setting sun had disappeared beyond the horizon, before they both rose as one and moved to return to their home for the night. Celebrian walked back with Legolas and walked him into his room, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well, Legolas. Tomorrow is a new day, a day for happiness, not sorrows."

"Sleep well, Lady Celebrian." Legolas murmured back as she left the room, closing the door softly behind her. The prince readied himself for bed and then lay down, blowing out the candle, and falling into a dreamless sleep, exhausted from the burden of memories that the day had placed on him.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when something began to happen down on the eastern shore of the isle. The waves lapped softly at the shore and crashed against the rocks. A sparkle of starlight struck the waves, turning them to droplets of diamond and starlight. Earendil shone down on the beach, and then in the blink of an eye, a dark figure was standing where there had been only an empty beach.

The figure looked around in confusion, blinking in surprise and staring at the towering forms of the dark trees, listening to the sweet song of the Valar rising from the central part of the isle. Without knowing what else to do, he made his way up the shore towards the trees, only to stop as he caught sight of two figures clad all in white.

Neither figure said anything to him; they simply beckoned him forward, and disappeared beneath the branches of the trees. The figure hastened to follow, tripping slightly over an unseen tree root, but he quickly regained his balance.

The white-clad figures glided effortlessly through the trees like ghosts, leading him somewhere that was not familiar to the dark figure at all. Finally they stopped, in front of a modest sized home, and pointed at the front door. The dark figure moved towards the door and hesitated, before working the handle and opening the door slightly. The white-clad figures glided away, leaving the other figure standing in front of the slightly opened door.

Not knowing what else to do, the dark figure slipped quietly into the house and closed the door behind him. He found himself in a hallway, which was decorated with elegant pieces of artwork...his heart began to pound as he realized that he recognized all of them.

_Could it truly be?_ the figure thought. He moved quietly towards the rear of the house, past a dining room, and a room with a large fireplace. The fire was banked, even though it wasn't a cold night at all. There was really no need for a fire to heat the house; this one was there simply for comfort and a fond remembrance of older days.

Next he passed a kitchen, and what appeared to be a small library/study. With each room that he passed, his heart raced a little faster, for he recognized every article of furniture that he passed, every piece of artwork that was displayed. He came to a closed door and carefully opened it.

The door opened soundlessly, and the figure took a deep breath to still his racing heart, as he peered around the door. He was looking into a bedchamber, and lying on the bed that had been placed under the window was a dark-haired elf that the figure knew immediately.

"Elladan..." he breathed softly...too softly too be heard by the elf that lay deep in elven dreams. The grey eyes were half-lidded and glazed in sleep, and the elf's chest moved up and down in a deep, rhythmic breathing pattern.

Although he desired to fling himself onto the elf and hug him, the figure simply backed out of the room and closed the door silently behind him. He moved to the next door down the hall and opened this one as well, to see another elf that he recognized. Elladan's twin lay in an identical pose, also sound asleep.

The figure smiled as tears of happiness trailed down his cheeks. There was one more door, at the end of the hallway, and the figure knew who waited beyond it. Padding silently across the carpet to the door, the figure opened it and slipped inside.

This room was larger, but that was only sensible, as there was more furniture in the room, as well as a large canopied bed big enough for two people. The dark figure moved towards the left side of the bed, his tears flowing faster.

Lord Elrond lay on his back, staring blankly up at the canopy as he slept. His hands were folded across his chest, and he breathed deeply. The blankets had slipped down to his waist at some point during the night, and the dark figure moved quietly, taking the edges of the blankets and pulling them back up over the elf lord. He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to wake the elder elf, then bent down and placed a feather-light kiss on the elf's forehead. "Sleep well..._Ada_. (Father)" the figure whispered.

Glancing towards the other side of the bed, he paused for a moment staring at the silver-haired figure that slept there. She was truly lovely, more so than his imagination and Elrond's descriptions had ever made her out to be. She too was sound asleep...the man had never seen her before, but he knew her immediately. "Sleep well Lady Celebrian." he murmured, before backing out of the room and closing the door behind him.

As he walked back down the hallway, he passed a door on his left, and paused. He thought he could hear breathing coming from inside the room, but he had no idea who else might be living in the Elrond's home these days. Chewing on his lower lip for a moment, he made up his mind and carefully opened the door.

Moonlight spilled down through the window onto the bed, reflecting off the white sheets and highlighting every feature of the elf sleeping in the bed. The man barely restrained a gasp, quickly shoving his fist into his mouth to keep from crying out in joy and waking the whole household.

He moved on feet that felt numb to the bedside and stared down at the sleeping elf. Soft, golden locks of hair spilled down around the elf's head. The gentle, refined features lay exposed to the man's gaze, showing nobility and high birth in the proud cast.

The man was sorrowed as he noticed tear tracks winding their way down the prince's cheeks, picked up and illuminated by the moonlight that bathed the bed. The elf slept soundly, no sign of his sorrow evident in his features, but the evidence was there nonetheless. The man simply stared at his dear, dear friend for long moments, almost not daring to breathe, for fear of waking the prince, even though that was what he wished to do, more than anything. He wished to wake the prince, to see those beautiful sapphire eyes widen in shock, then sparkle with life and joy again, the way he remembered.

At the same moment, he didn't dare to wake the prince...not yet. Making up his mind, he looked around the room and saw a comfortable armchair that he remembered fondly in the corner. Walking over to it, the man sat down and simply watched the prince, waiting for morning to come and the elf to wake and see him.

He had no idea how long it had been since he had last seen these elves, the ones he called his family...and yet, there was still one person missing from that family, his beloved wife. He could only hope that she would join him soon. This was something that had been beyond his wildest dreams, despite his brave words of hope that he had said to Legolas as he lay on his deathbed in Minas Tirith.

As he leaned back into the comforting folds of the chair, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, known as Estel to the elves, smiled contentedly. He had come home...and now he would forever be able to simply be Estel, son of Elrond.

* * *

The soft chirping of the birds woke him the next morning. Legolas blinked as he came awake slowly. He lay on his stomach, clutching his pillow tightly. He'd had an odd dream the night before, that Estel had come into his room and stood there looking down at him for a long moment, before moving to sit in the chair in the corner and watch over his friend until first light, when he had vanished with the mists of the night.

Legolas sighed heavily. It had been such a nice dream...to feel Estel's comforting presence again, as he had when he had dwelled in Middle-Earth, before Estel's final sleep.

The prince stretched the kinks out of his back and yawned as he came fully awake. Rolling over, he sat up, swinging his feet to the floor and staring out the window. It wasn't sunrise yet...he had grown accustomed to waking before sunrise, so that he could walk down to the beach to greet the morning. His green tunic hung draped over a chair next to the bed, and he reached for it, pulling the soft cloth on as he stood. His brush lay nearby, and he quickly brushed his golden tresses before pulling his hair back into warrior braids.

Slipping into his soft, wrapped leather boots, he turned towards the door...and froze in shock and surprise.

Sitting quietly in the armchair near the door was the figure from his dream. Estel sat there, simply smiling at his friend. His face was no longer the aged one that Legolas had last seen...it was the face of a twenty year old, in the prime of his youth.

Legolas didn't know what to think. Idly, for a moment, he wondered if he was still dreaming, if the figure would simply vanish the way it had in his dream if he stood there and watched it long enough.

Finally, he managed to whisper the figure's name. "Estel..."

If anything, dream-Estel's smile widened. "Legolas." he replied quietly, in that gentle, rich tone that the elf prince knew so well.

Legolas took one step forward, then another, expecting that at any moment the dream-figure would vanish...but Estel remained seated, even as Legolas stumbled to within a foot of him and knelt down. The figure laughed. "Legolas, _mellon nin _(my friend), you look like you've seen a ghost! It is I, Estel!"

Legolas reached out with a hand that trembled as if it was a leaf in the wind. He knew he must have gone pale with shock, but now all that mattered was finding out if this vision was real...if it was really, truly, his dear friend and brother Estel.

Estel didn't move as Legolas' fingertips brushed his cheek before falling away. The prince reached out again and laid his hand on the side of Estel's face, and the man closed his eyes in pure bliss and reached up to clasp the elf's hand in his own. The sword calluses were there, gently squeezing Legolas' fingertips before bringing the elf's hand down off his cheek to rest on his chest, right over his heart.

Legolas could feel the beating of the human's heart under his hand. The vision was so wonderfully, truly, _alive_...

"Do you believe, Legolas?" Estel whispered. "It is I. I told you that I didn't believe that we would ever be truly parted, because our hearts are one. Remember what I told you? 'We know truth, not by reason...'"

"...but by the heart.'" Legolas finished quietly. There was silence for a few moments as Legolas struggled to comprehend this sudden change of events. This went beyond his wildest dreams and hopes and all he could think was that this was a gift from Iluvatar.

"Estel..." Legolas breathed, still trying to force his stunned thoughts into some kind of order as he struggled to deal with the return of the human who had become his brother. Finally, his face broke into a wide smile and he fell forward, grabbing the human in a tremendous hug. "Estel!" he cried softly, before bursting into tears.

The human reacted immediately, opening his eyes and sliding off the chair and onto his knees in a way that he had not been able to do for years before his death. He felt so _alive_, so young again! But his first concern was for his friend as he held the sobbing, trembling elf close to him, resting the prince's head on his shoulder and allowing him to sob into the old, worn leather overcoat that he was wearing.

_**Spread your wounded wings**_

_**And fly, across the skies**_

_**Spread your wounded wings**_

_**Don't be afraid to try...just fly**_

Estel gently rubbed the prince's back in slow, soft circles. "_Sîdh, mellon nin, sîdh_ (Peace, my friend, peace). I'm here, and I'll never leave you again. The Valar have granted me permission to live with the ones that I love more than my own life...we will never be parted, Legolas. Never again."

Legolas gasped for breath as his sobs began to ease. "Estel...I've missed you so much. I thought that I would never see you again." he mumbled into the human's overcoat. Estel heard every word the elf spoke though.

"I know, Legolas. I missed you too, and I am sorry to have caused you such pain. But it is all in the past now, and we have the whole future ahead of us."

Estel rose to his feet, pulling the elf up with him. "Come. Let us go so that I can greet _Ada_ and my brothers...and meet Lady Celebrian. I saw them last night, but I didn't have the heart to wake them, and I wanted to surprise them this morning the way I did you."

Legolas nodded. "I'll let you have that time Estel. Now that we are together again, we have all of forever to talk and enjoy ourselves. But reuniting with your family should be just between you and them. I'll wait for you down on the eastern beach."

Estel nodded and slipped quietly out of the room, heading for his father's room, while Legolas moved towards the front door. But before the elf got there, Estel turned back. "Legolas...please stay. You're the brother of my heart; you're as much a part of my family as the twins and _Ada_. I want you here."

Legolas nodded and sat down in a chair further down the hallway, as Estel turned and moved back towards Elrond's room. He paused and listened at the door, trying to decide if the elf lord was awake or not. Finally, not hearing any sounds of movement, he opened the door a crack and peered into the room, seeing that everything was just as he'd left it the night before.

Estel moved towards the bed, and then paused again, debating whether or not to wake the elf lord, or to just surprise him when he awoke on his own. The second option was a good one, but he didn't want to scare the elder elf.

His mind made up, he approached the bed silently, and bent down, planting a kiss on his father's forehead. Elrond stirred and rolled over onto his side, before he blinked and his eyes came back into focus.

* * *

Elrond sighed softly as he felt someone kiss his forehead. He rolled over and stretched beneath the blankets, then blinked and looked to see who had woken him, expecting it to be his wife or one of the twins.

Instead, his gaze met with an unfamiliar form standing next to the bed, wearing a battered old leather overcoat. His breath caught in his throat and he rolled onto his back, looking up at the face of the person standing over him.

Smiling down at him, silver eyes sparkling with unshed tears, was a face that was as dear to him as Celebrian's or the twins'. For a long moment, Elrond wondered if he was still dreaming, or if his youngest son truly stood next to his bed, looking as if he was twenty years old again.

"Estel?" he whispered, expecting the word to wake him from the wonderful dream. Instead, the figure bent down and kissed him again, pressing his lips to the elf's head as tears fell from his eyes and dropped to land among Elrond's dark tresses.

"_Ada_...I'm home." The man murmured his eyes shining despite the tears that still flowed down his cheeks. He straightened up and allowed the elf lord to sit up.

"Oh _Estel nin! Ion nin!_ My Estel! My son!" Elrond cried softly, embracing his son and pulling the young man down to sit on the edge of the bed as they both cried, hugging each other. Elrond felt an empty place in his heart beginning to fill. Estel had been returned to him...Arwen still had not returned, but Estel at least had. Elrond wouldn't be complete until he was reunited with his daughter, but his heart was well on the way to healing again.

_**Spread your wounded wings**_

Celebrian stirred next to him, and then rolled over to see her husband embracing a stranger and both of them crying happily. She smiled. Even though she had never met the young man, she knew immediately who he had to be. "Estel..." she breathed softly. The Valar had returned the young man to them, and soon their family would be complete again. Simply seeing the joy that the young man's appearance had brought to her husband was enough to endear her to him.

Elrond finally pulled away from his youngest son, and turned towards his wife. "Celebrian, _hervess nin_ (my wife), this is Estel, our youngest child."

Estel stood and walked over to the other side of the bed, bowing and picking up Celebrian's hand and kissing it gently. "My lady." he murmured softly, with all the grace and mannerisms of the proud King that he had been.

Celebrian took her hand back and gently smacked the young man on the head. "There will be none of that in this house, Estel. To you, I am _Amme_ (Mother), and it is a great pleasure to finally meet the man who brought life back to my husband and children, and who captured my darling daughter's heart."

Estel smiled a full, brilliant, beautiful smile that lit his face up with an amazing glow and made his eyes shine with love and happiness.

_**And fly, across the skies**_

"Have you seen your brothers yet, Estel?" Elrond asked softly.

"No, _Ada_. I saw Legolas first, he's waiting out in the hallway...but I had to see you next. I'll go to them now." With that, he walked back over and embraced his father again, then turned back to the door, exiting and closing it softly behind him.

Elrond looked to his wife, his eyes shining with happiness that she hadn't seen there since the day that they had been reunited. She knew that the ache of losing their daughter and his youngest son had hurt him deeply, and it was a wondrous thing to see him so happy again. Together, they clasped hands and whispered at the same time, "Thank you, Iluvatar, for bring Estel home to us."

* * *

Estel smiled as he caught sight of Legolas waiting in the hallway, and then pondered what he wanted to do to surprise the twins. Suddenly his grin grew wider. Legolas knew that look; Estel was going to play a joke on his brothers.

The ranger smirked, and then moved silently into Elrohir's room. He glanced around and saw a basin of water on the nightstand. Moving silently, he picked up the basin and placed it over the door, rigging it so that it would spill on whoever walked through the door. Once he had it set, he opened the connecting door to Elladan's room and stood in the doorway. Taking a breath, he mimicked Elladan's voice. "Elrohir?" he called.

The younger twin stirred. "El?" he murmured. As soon as Aragorn saw his brother stirring, he silently closed and locked the connecting door, then hid in the corner of Elladan's room, behind the connecting door, and crouched behind an armchair, where neither of them would see him right away.

The ranger waited, holding his breath, as Elrohir rose, tried to open the connecting door and found it locked, and then moved towards the outer door. There was a splash, a cry of dismay, and a thunk as the basin hit the carpet.

"ELLADAN!" Elrohir yelled as he exited the room. Legolas had made himself scarce as soon as he realized what Aragorn was up to, so neither of them saw the soaking wet younger twin storm over to his brother's room and fling the door open.

Aragorn smothered a laugh as Elrohir stormed into the room and walked over to the bed, seizing a pillow and thumping his sleeping twin over the head with it.

Elladan woke with a start, confused. "El? What's wrong? Why are you all wet?"

Elrohir looked highly annoyed. "You know exactly why, _muindor_ (brother). Why did you put a basin of water over my door?"

Elladan now looked completely lost. "I did no such thing! I was here, sleeping, until you came in and woke me!"

Elrohir looked completely disbelieving. "If you didn't do it, then who did?" At that, a small throw pillow flew across the room and smacked the younger twin in the head. Elrohir spun around, startled, and Elladan sat up in bed, both of them staring at the corner.

Estel sat in the armchair, grinning and holding another throw pillow. "That would be my doing, _muindor nin_. (my brother)"

The twins stared at their younger brother in shock, as Legolas poked his head in the door. The prince grinned. "You know, I looked the exact same way this morning when I saw him."

"ESTEL!" the twins yelled out joyously together, leaping towards their younger brother, who stood from the chair with his arms open...before they crashed into him and brought him to the floor in a monstrous hug. The laughter and chatter and greetings went on for several long moments. Legolas stepped into the room, and Elrond poked his head into the room.

"You know, my sons, if you talk any louder, you'll wake the entire isle." the elf lord commented wryly, even though he was just as glad to see his youngest son.

_**Spread your wounded wings**_

**_And don't be afraid to try_**

The twins and Aragorn untangled themselves, and then Elrohir glowered at his younger sibling. "You do know that I am going to be getting you back for that, Estel."

Estel grinned, his expression inviting the younger twin to try. "I welcome your attempt, El, but you won't be successful."

Elrond laughed as Celebrian joined them, clothed in a gown of blue silk. "My son, you are asking for trouble again. I thought that Legolas broke you of that habit after the War."

Legolas laughed. "I wish that I could have! He got in as much trouble after he was King as he did before; he was just cleverer about going about it so that Arwen didn't kill him all the times that I had to drag him back to his city."

Everyone laughed and they adjourned for breakfast, while Elrohir went to his room to dry off and put on different clothes. The family gathered around the table, talking and laughing, when a knock came at the front door. Legolas stood. "I'll get it."

The elf prince walked to the door and pulled it open, to see Galadriel and Gandalf on the step. The prince dipped his head in respect, but his face was still wreathed in smiles from Estel's return. As Legolas raised his head, he caught sight of someone else standing behind the two white-robed figures, a dark-haired maiden dressed in a rich blue and red gown. Her silvery-grey eyes shone with excitement and love.

"Arwen..." Legolas breathed as Galadriel and Gandalf stepped aside. The prince laughed and pulled the Queen of Elves and Men into an embrace.

Once their greeting was over, Arwen pulled back and stared Legolas in the eyes. "What was the meaning of that, Legolas? You didn't even say good-bye when you left Minas Tirith. Did you truly think that I wouldn't track you down?"

Legolas bowed his head, but didn't offer any explanation. "Everyone will be overjoyed to see you, Arwen. We didn't expect this at all! Estel has returned to us at last, and now you are here."

Arwen's face lit up. "Estel is here too?" She tried to push past the prince, but he laid a hand on her arm, then leaned forward and whispered quietly to her. She smirked as she realized what the prince had planned, and nodded.

Legolas directed her into his room, and then quietly closed the door behind him. Then he led Galadriel and Gandalf into the dining room and they greeted Estel happily, before joining the family. Once the meal was over, Legolas gestured to Aragorn.

"Estel, I have something that I want to show you in my room." The ranger nodded and stood, bowing respectfully to their guests, before following Legolas into the hallway. When they got to the prince's room, Legolas turned to him. "Close your eyes, Estel. It's a surprise."

Estel eyed the prince suspiciously, but nodded and closed his eyes. Legolas opened the door and then led the human into the room. He guided his friend over to the armchair where he had been sitting that morning, and pushed him down into it, before beckoning to Arwen, who came to stand in front of her husband, kneeling down so that she was at eye level with Estel.

"Open your eyes, Estel." Legolas said quietly, repressing a smile so that the man wouldn't know he was up to something.

Aragorn did as he was told, to be met with the sight of his beloved wife. The ranger's mouth dropped open in shock, and then his eyes filled with tears as he reached forward and cupped Arwen's face in his hands, murmuring her name, his voice full of love, relief, and joy. Leaning forward, he kissed her soundly, and then drew her into a warm embrace, standing and drawing her up with him. Legolas smiled and slipped out of the room to give them some privacy.

They were not in his room for very long before they came back out. Both of their eyes were shining with love. Arwen embraced the prince again, and then Aragorn hugged his friend as well. "_Hannon le, gwador nin._ (Thank you my brother)" Aragorn whispered.

"Legolas, can I see my family now?" Arwen asked softly, her eyes dancing with joy to see her father and brothers, but especially her mother whom she hadn't seen in nearly seven hundred years.

Legolas smiled and kissed her cheek. "Of course Arwen. Come." he led them to the dining hall, and then they entered. Elrond and everyone looked up, and there was another mad rush to greet the Evenstar when she walked in. Celebrian was crying softly at being reunited with her only daughter, and Elrond also had tears flowing down his cheeks. The twins were being their normal rowdy selves, practically climbing over each other to greet their younger sister.

Legolas simply watched the proceedings, feeling his heart swell with happiness as the family was reunited after so long. His own spirit had finally healed from the death of Aragorn, and he was complete again, surrounded by people that he loved, and who loved him just as much.

Looking out the window, he saw a beautiful dove sitting in a nest. As he watched her, she took flight, swooping around her nest and encouraging her chicks to fly as well. Her wings were outstretched and she sang in happiness as one by one, they all successfully took to flight...just like Legolas' soul was doing.

..._**Fly...**_

Legolas laughed aloud. The house and family of Elrond was finally complete, as it had not been for a very long time...and he had never felt as alive and happy as he did at this moment. They were together forever now, together until the Ending of the World, on the hidden isle of Valinor, the Undying Lands.

* * *

1) "We know truth, not by reason, but by the heart." – _Pensees_; Blaise Pascal 


End file.
